Mint Gum
by Sakura Yuzuru
Summary: Mereka seperti Permen Karet . . . Menma-kun Bagaikan Mint Gum yang Manis dan Lembut . . . Sedangkan . . . Naruto Mirip Black Mint yang Pahit dan Menyebalkan . . . Yang manakah yang akan Hinata pilih ? Makanya BACA ! Bad Summary


A-ano Yoroshiku minna ^_^

Ini Fanfict buatan pertama saya. Maaf kalo jelek.

Tolong Dibaca . Arigatou ^_^

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal. DLL.**

**" . . . " = Talk**

**' . . . ' = Hinata POV.**

**~ . . . ~ = Tulisan di kertas.**

.

.

Mint Gum

By : Sakura Yuzuru.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna indigo, memiliki iris berwarna lavender, ia tidak gemuk tidak juga kurus, bisa dibilang ia ini biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Hinata, Yahh … Kecuali ia diciptakan oleh Kami-sama dengan dibekali otak yang pintar. Tahun ini Hinata resmi masuk Konohagakuen High School, itupun dapat dari beasiswa. Sekolah yang lumayan terkenal di kota ini. Sekolah yang memang jauh dari rumahnya. Jangan kalian kira Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya yang memiliki banyak mobil. Kenyataannya ia hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja, yang mengharuskannya menai bis setiap pagi dan pulang sekolah.

" Ugghh . . . Kepalaku berputar, aku pusing, bagaimana ini ? " Kata Hinata. Perjalanan yang benar – benar menyiksa baginya, yang mabuk kendaraan.

" Tahan . . . Tahan . . . Sebentar lagi sampai " Kata Hinata berbicara sendiri. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menaiki bis ini.

' Satu satunya benda yang bisa menenangkanku adalah – ' Gumam Hinata.

PLUKK . . .

Gumaman Hinata terputus setelah melihat sebungkus permen Mint Gum terjatuh diatas bukunya.

" Ohayou . . . Masih mabuk ya . . . Hinata-chan, Kau baik – baik saja " Kata seseorang berambut spike Hitam.

" Ukhh . . . O-Ohayou , M-Menma-kun. Ayo silahkan duduk sini " . Kata Hinata sambal menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

" M-Maaf ya, Menma-kun kau h-harus membagiku permen Mint Gum s-setiap h-hari " Kata Hinata setelah melihatnya duduk di sebelahnya.

" Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan di pikirkan dan kau jangan gugup begitu " Kata Menma.

" A-Arigatou "

" Sudah lupa mabukmu, Hinata-chan ? " Kata Menma.

" A-ah, I-Iya jadi l-lupa dengan m-mabukku " Kata Hinata gugup.

" Hahahaha Hinata-chan benar-benar lucu ya " Ucap Menma.

Hinata POV.

Dia pacar pertamaku. Uzumaki Menma. Kami baru jadian satu bulan. Oh ya . . . Pertama kali kami bertemu di dalam bis ini juga. Saat Ujian masuk SMA . Dia yang pertama kali memberiku permen Mint Gum ini.

Flashback :

'' Bagaimana ini padahal aku sebentar lagi ada Ujian masuk Konohagakuen High School. Semoga aku mendapat beasiswa lagi, seperti SMP. " Batin Hinata.

PLUUK !

" E-eh ada yang terjatuh. Punya siapa ini ? Permen Karet ? Siapa ? "

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh bis . _' Apa laki-laki itu '_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati sambil melihat laki-laki berambut spike hitam itu .

' _Eh tunggu, dia melihat ku . . . Sambil tersenyum . . . Tampannya '_ Pikir Hinata sambil membuka bungkus perman karet tersebut.

' _Rasa gugup yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu Rasa Permen Karet ini . . . Begitu lega hingga ujung hidung '_

' _Segarnya Aroma Mint Sampai ke dada. Aku baru tahu inilah rasanya cinta ! '_

Musim Semi . . . Kami bertemu kembali di bis ini . . .

' Saat melihatnya mengenakan seragam yang sama . . . Aku merasa bahwa inilah takdir . . . '

" Ah . . . Eh . . . E-Eto . . . " Kata ku Gugup.

" K-Kumohon J-Jadianlah, D-Denganku " Kata Hinata.

" Baiklah" Kata orang itu.

' Pertama kali aku nembak, dia langsung bilang ' Baiklah' . . . Ahh . . . Bahagianya . . . Tapi aku belum tau namanya . . . Ahh aku memang bodoh ' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

" A-Ano, W-Watashi no n-namae wa Hyuuga Hinata. O-Omae wa ? " Kata Hinata gugup.

" Watashi wa Uzumaki Menma. Yoroshiku ne, Hinata-chan " Kata Menma sambal tersenyum.

" Y-Yoroshiku mo, Menma-kun "

" A-Ano M-M-Menma-kun o mite, masih kusimpan . . . kertas permen karet yang waktu itu ! " Kata Hinata lagi.

Flashback END

Hinata POV.

' _Ahh aku mengingat nya lagi . . . Pertemuan pertamaku . . . Dengan Menma-kun '_

Dan Hey… Apa kata nya tadi . . . Dia bilang aku lucu . . .

Normal POV

BLUUSH . . . .

Muncullah rona merah di pipi Hinata.

" M-M-Menma-kun a-apa-apaan sih " Kata Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, menghindari tatapan Menma.

" Tidak apa-apakan ". Kata Menma sambil tersenyum lembut.

' Bisa bersama pacar yang baik. Sungguh hari-hari yang manis ' Batin Hinata.

" Ah . . . Pagi-Pagi sudah pamer " Kata seseorang berambut spike Kuning.

" Naruto . . . '' Kata Hinata dengan suram.

" Ohayou, Hinata-chan " Kata Naruto tanpa wajah bersalah.

' _Dia lagi . . . ! ' Pikir Hinata._

" Menma itu membosankan, ia terlalu alim. Mending denganku saja " Kata Naruto sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas kepala Menma.

" Hei . . . Naruto . . . Jangan suka ikut campur . . . Dan cepat singkirkan tanganmu '' Kata Menma sebal.

" Ngapain sih. Ayo lihat sini, Hinata-chan " kata Naruto sambil mencoba meraih wajah Hinata yang berpaling ke jendela.

" Nggak mau " Teriak Hinata tanpa berpaling.

" Hei ! " Ucap Menma, perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

' _Ya . . . Dialah masalahnya . . . Adik kembar Menma-kun, Uzumaki Naruto ' _Pikir Hinata.

" Hei, Hinata-chan ! Kamu suka Permen Karet Kan ? " Kata Naruto.

" . . . . " Hinata tidak menjawab.

" Nih, untuk mu ! " Kata Naruto sambil memaksa Hinata memakan Permen Karet darinya.

" Ukhh .. Pedasss . . . . Puih " Kata Hinata sambil membuang Permen Karet itu.

" Hi-Hinata-chan ?! Hei, Narutooo . . . Apa yang kau berikan pada Hinata-chan ? " Kata Menma khawatir.

" Super Black Gum " Kata Naruto, Sambil menunjukkan bungkus Permen Karet tadi.

' _Dia selalu usil dan mengganggu ! Wajahnya mirip Menma-kun tapi sifatnya beda sekali '_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

" Dia Payah, Gomen Ne . . . Hinata-chan " Sesal Menma.

" A-Ah Tidak apa-apa , I-Ini bukan Salah Menma-kun " Kata Hinata.

' _Mereka berdua bersaudara, kembar lagi. Tapi, kok bisa sifatnya berbeda '_ Pikir Hinata.

' _Mereka seperti Permen Karet . . . Menma-kun Bagaikan Mint Gum yang Manis dan Lembut . . . Sedangkan . . . Naruto Mirip Black Mint yang Pahit dan Menyebalkan . . . Untuk rasa Permen Karet Maupun Cinta . . . Tentu saja lebih baik yang manis ! . . . Aku nggak suka rasa Pedas dan Pahit . . . AKU BENCI BLACK GUM . . .'_

.

.

.

Di Supermarket

" Hinata, Hari ini kok belanja barang cowok ? '' Tanya Tenten, sahabat Hinata.

'' I-Iya "

" H-Hari ini Menma-kun les, N-Nanti dia menjemputku, A-Aku mau kasih hadiah terima kasih ! K-Kalau ini bagaimana ? " Tanya Hinata pada Tenten sambil mengambil sebuah rantai dompet.

" Boleh juga " Jawab Tenten.

" Sama sekali nggak bagus " Ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Hinata.

'' Dia itu suka yang berat-berat. Seperti ini . . . " Ucapnya lagi sambil mengambil rantai dompet yang kelihatan berat .

' _Suara ini . . . '_ Pikir Hinata.

" Na-Naruto ! '' kata Hinata terkejut.

" Halo, Hinata-chan " Kata Naruto ceria.

" Naruto. Ayo cepat jalan " Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

" Hari ini kalian jalan duluan saja ! " Jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah. Ayo Sasuke-kun " Jawab gadis tadi sambil menarik tangan seorang cowok berambut Raven.

" Apa ? Kamu mau beli kado untuk Menma ? '' Tanya Naruto.

' _Aku harus cepat menjauh ' Batin Hinata._

'' Mau kuberi tahu apa saja kesukaannya ? " Tanya Naruto.

'' Ng-Nggak usah deh . . . Biar aku cari tahu sendiri '' Kata Hinata.

'' Ha . . Ha . . Ha . . " Tawa Naruto.

" Apa boleh buat. Ayo " Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

" Gomen, Hari ini ku pinjam dia '' Ucap Naruto pada Tenten.

" H-Hai . . . " Jawab Tenten.

" Tunggu, Lepaskan aku Naruto ! " Teriak Hinata memberontak mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

" Tidak " Jawab Naruto.

' _Aduh, Bagaimana ini ? '_ Pikir Hinata.

.

.

" Hei, Jangan yang itu. Dia lebih suka warna kuning di banding biru ! " Kata Naruto.

" . . . "

' _Baru kali ini aku berdua dengan laki-laki selain Menma-kun '_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

.

" Dia suka buku yang ini " Ucap Naruto.

'' . . . ''

' _Dia kan adik pacarku, nggak apa-apa ya ' _Pikir Hinata.

.

'' Dia lebih suka snack tradisional daripada kue modern ! Akhir-akhir ini ia suka Green Tea " Kata Naruto.

" Asyik sama dong dengan ku " Kata Hinata semangat.

' _Padahal . . . ' _

.

" Dia nggak tahan parfum ! Kalau cium parfum, suka bersin-bersin ! '' Kata Naruto.

" Hi . .Hi . . Hi . ." Tawa Hinata.

' _Tapi kenapa ya ? Kenapa aku nggak bisa cuek padanya ? '_ Kata inner Hinata.

" Ya ampun, jangan kasih info yang lucu-lucu dong ! Nanti aku jadi makin suka ! " Kata Hinata.

' _Haah . . . kok aku jadi senang begini . . . '_ Kata Hinata dalam hati.

" Kamu jadi suka ? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" E-Eh ''

Deg . . .Deg . . . Deg . . .

' _Ke-Kenapa mukanya jadi merah ? Maksudku Menma, Bukan dia . . . Aku bisa lihat wajah manisnya dalam kaca tembus pandang ini ! Kenapa Keadaannya jadi begini '_ Kata Hinata dalam hati.

" Ha . . . Ha . . . Hachiii . . . Hachiii . . . Hachiii . . . " Suara bersin Naruto.

" Jangan . . . Jangan . . . Naruto yang bersin-bersin kalau cium parfum ? " Tanya Hinata dengan aura yang mencekam.

" Jadi . . . Info yang dari tadi kamu berikan . . . " Kata Hinata.

" Sayang sekali ! Semuanya tentang kesukaanku, tuh. Aku nggak peduli soal dia ! " Jawab Naruto tidak peduli.

' Dia memang menyebalkan ' kata inner Hinata.

.

.

Di Halte Bus . . .

" Hey . . . Hey . . . Mau marah sampai kapan ? " Tanya Naruto

" Sebentar lagi Menma-kun datang menjemputku. Sana kau pulang saja ! " Suruh Hinata .

" Huh . . . " Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Naruto.

PLUK !

' _Apa ini ? Kertas pembungkus permen karet ? '_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati .

**~ Aku Cuma ingin kamu lebih tahu tentang aku ~**

' _Jangan sampai . . . Dia macam-macam lagi Kenapa sih, Aku jadi deg-degan begini, Payah ! '_ Kata inner Hinata.

PLUK !

**~ Aku Cuma ingin bersamamu . . . ~ **

' _Padahal aku sudah punya Menma-kun '_

" Ukh . . . Hentikan . . . " Kata Hinata pelan.

**~ Nggak kedengaran ~**

**~ Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu ? ~**

" Hinata-chan " Panggil Naruto.

' _Dekat sekali . . . nafasku tercekat . . . Wangi mint yang sangat berbeda dengan Menma-kun '_

" Ini kertas terakhir jawablah . . . " Kata Naruto.

**~ Kenapa kamu pilih Menma ? ~ **

" Permen Karet . . . Dia memberiku permen karet . . . Aku mabuk kendaraan saat ujian masuk SMA . . . Sejak hari itu . . . Aku suka dia ! Jangan tertawakan aku ya ? Itu betul-betul cinta pertamaku . . . " Kata Hinata jujur.

" Aku tidak tertawa kok . . . " Kata Naruto.

Deg . . . Deg . . . Deg . . .

" Naru – " Kata Hinata terpotong karena ada yang memanggilnya .

" Hinata-chan " Panggil Menma.

" A-Ah . . . " Kata Hinata terkejut.

" Tuh. Pacarmu jemput ! Cepat pergi sana ! " Suruh Naruto.

" Ah . . . Naruto . . . " Panggil Menma.

" Jaa " Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Di Jalan

' _Menma-kun tidak bilang apa-apa . . . Apa aku harus bilang dari tadi aku bersama Naruto . . . Aku harus bilang apa . . . Kurasakan Menma-kun Berhenti . . . ? '_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

" D-Doushite, Menma-kun. Naze tomeru ? " Tanya Hinata.

" . . . "

' _Kulihat Menma-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku . . . Sedikit lagi bibir kami bertemu . . . kore wa dono yo ni ? ' _Tanya inner Hinata.

" M-Matte yo . . .G-Gomennasai . . .'' Kata Hinata sambil menjauh.

" Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, kau jadi takut. Gomen ne, Hinata-chan " Kata Menma sambil menggandeng tangannya Hinata.

' _Kenapa ? Padahal Menma-kun yang kusukai. Kalau bersamannya aku merasa sesak . . . sampai di dada . . . '_

' _Aroma Black Gum Naruto . . . Membuatku jadi aneh . . . ' _

.

.

.

Besok harinya . . . Di Bis . . .

" Tumben ! Hari ini gak kebagian tempat duduk " Ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Hinata.

" Naruto ! Gara-gara kamu aku kurang tidur dan akhirnya telat pergi sekolah ! Kamu . . . Me-Menma-kun " Kata Hinata terkejut.

" Ohayou " Kata Menma ramah.

' _Bodohnya . . . Padahal suara mereka beda, kok aku bisa salah ! '_

'' Go-Gomen " Kata Hinata.

" Nih . . . '' Kata Menma sambil memberikan Hinata permen karet.

" A-Arigatou " Kata Hinata.

' _Celaka . . . Aku bahkan merasa pahit di Mint Gum pemberian Menma-kun . . . Hah . . . Pahit . . . '_

" Menma-kun ini Black Gum ? '' Tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Nggak apa-apa makan aja nanti juga terasa manisnya ! " Kata Menma.

' _Lho . . . Benar . . . Rasa manisnya menyebar . . . beda dengan rasa manis nan lembut Mint Gum Menma-kun . . . Rasanya . . . Terasa sampai dalam hidung . . . '_

_._

" Hinata " Panggil Menma.

" Yang tadi kuberikan adalah permen karet yang selalu di bawa oleh Naruto . . . ! Kami si kembar yang sangat menyukai permen karet . . . Tapi aku nggak suka Black Gum ! Kamu bilang kamu suka pada orang yang memberimu permen karetkan ? Yang kamu maksud . . . bukan aku ! Naruto yang naik bis waktu itu . . . Waktu itu, rambutnya masih hitam– "

' Nggak mungkin . . . Jadi . . . '

" Sebetulnya . . . Aku sadar . . . Hinata nembak aku, Karena salah mengira aku Naruto ! Karena setelah nembak, Hinata langsung bilang . . . " M-Menma-kun o mite, masih kusimpan . . . kertas permen karet yang waktu itu ! " Tapi aku nggak bisa bilang apa yang kamu maksud itu Naruto ? Aku sangat senang . . . Hinata menyatakan perasaan padaku . . . Karena aku suka padamu pada pandangan pertama ! Tapi ini salah ! Aku terus menemanimu sampai suatu saat nanti kamu menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya . . . Aneh,ya . . . " Kata Menma sedih.

" Ukh . . . Menma-kun . . . " Kata Hinata menahan tangisnya.

" Hinata . . . Selama ini kamu selalu menyapaku dengan sopan dan selalu gugup padaku . . . Tapi, sejak awal kamu selalu menyebut nama Naruto dengan cepat ! Bagimu pasti dia lebih dekat di hatimu ! " Kata Menma.

" Menma-kun, Gomen . . . Gomen Ne . . ." Kata Hinata.

TAP !

Menma membalikan badan Hinata kearah jendela. Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan di depan halte bis .

" Tolong . . . Jaga Naruto ! " Kata Menma.

' _Naruto '_

Hinata segera meloncat turun ketika bis jalan bis mulai melambat.

" Naruto " Teriak Hinata mencari Naruto.

' _Hilang . . . Naruto-kun Hilang . . .'_

Tes . . . Tes . . . Tes . . .

' _Padahal aku tadi yakin melihatnya di sini '_

" Naruto-kun . . . Hiks . . . hiks . . . '' Isak Hinata.

" Naruto-kun " Lirih Hinata.

" Apa ? " Jawab Seseorang.

Tes . . . Tes . . . Tes . . .

" Ukh . . . Ukh . . . Kenapa kamu tidak bilang . . . kalau kamu yang memberiku permen karet . . . Saat kelas 3 SMP . . . Selama ini . . . aku salah sangka . . . Sampai menyakiti hati Menma-kun . . . Aku betul-betul bodoh ! " Kata Hinata pilu.

" Ukh . . . Karena aku . . . Tahu Menma serius padamu . . . Mana bisa aku bilang segampang itu ! " Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata .

" Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi, nggak akan kuserahkan kamu pada siapa pun . . . " Kata Naruto Sambil menarik Hinata duduk di kursi dekat halte bus.

" E-Eh, Tunggu, Apa ? " Kata Hinata terkejut.

BRUUK . . .

" Tunggu Naruto-kun " Kata Hinata sambil duduk membelakangi Naruto di pangkuan Naruto.

" Jangan bergerak. Jangan lihat ke sini ! Saat ini muka ku nggak enak di lihat ! " Kata Naruto dengan wajah merona merah.

' Wangi Black Gum, wangi manis yang lembut ' Pikir Hinata sambil menghadap Naruto .

" Padahal aku baru saja putus dari Menma-kun, Tapi kok sudah begini . . ." kata hinata.

Perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya bibir Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Setelah beberapa menit Neruto melepaskan ciumannya.

" Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau suka padaku ? " Tanya Hinata.

" Hah ?! "

" Aku memang selalu kepingin barang milik kakak '' Jawab Naruto.

" Kok Jahat Begitu ?! " Kata Hinata marah.

" Bohong kok , sejak pertama kali melihatmu . . . Aku sudah merasa kamu sangat manis ! "

.

.

**END**

Minna maaf hasilnya mengecewakan T.T Aku dah bikin sebagus-bagusnya tapi ternyata hasilnya gini.

Gomen ne.

Tolong, Saya minta Review dan Saran ya. ^_^.

Jaa ne. Matta Ashita

Sakura Yuzuru.

4 September 2014


End file.
